Happy birthday, Xiao Lu (oneshoot)
by jimaeun
Summary: Karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Luhan akhirnya terbang kembali ke Korea dan menetap beberapa hari di negeri gingseng itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia begitu merindukan negara yang pernah menjadi rumah keduanya selain Cina. Dan ia juga sangat merindukan lelaki tampannya. Oh Sehun. [it's hunhan story! yaoi]
HAPPY BIRTHDAY XIAO LU

author : Jimaeun

Main pair : hunhan

Other cast: other EXO's member

Rate: T+

Length : oneshoot

 _"Karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Luhan akhirnya terbang kembali ke Korea dan menetap beberapa hari di negeri gingseng itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia begitu merindukan negara yang pernah menjadi rumah keduanya selain Cina. Dan ia juga sangat merindukan lelaki tampannya. Oh Sehun._

 _It's hunhan story_

 _(( don't like? Don't read ))_

* * *

 _ **Seoul , 12 April 2016**_

"hei~" sebuah suara terdengar mengisi ruangan yang sunyi senyap itu. Tidak berapa lama setelahnya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka lalu di susul dengan masuknya beberapa laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker yang terpasang masing-masing di wajah mereka. Beberapa orang itu kemudian berdiri melingkari tempat tidur yang di lengkapi dengan seorang laki-laki jangkung yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Ia tidak juga bangun?" salah satu dari gerombolan laki-laki itu angkat suara, bertanya kepada sosok yang sudah masuk lebih awal dari dirinya. Baekhyun - sosok yang paling pertama datang menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bahkan sudah mengguncang tubuhnya beberapa kali, namun si albino ini tetap damai dalam tidurnya" runtuknya sedikit berbisik.

"Apa mungkin ia sangat kelelahan?" Tanya sosok yang paling tinggi -Chanyeol sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, takut rencana yang telah ia siapkan bersama member lainnya hancur berantakan.

"Mungkin saja, ia pasti tidak bisa tidur dengan baik selama proses shooting." sahut sosok mungil bermata bulat yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" sosok yang paling gelap diantara mereka kini angkat bicara sambil terus mengucek matanya yang terasa sangat berat, "Hyung! aku mengantuk. Tidak bisakah kita kembali tidur sekarang?" Protesnya entah kepada siapa dan kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari para hyungnya.

"Apa?" Balasnya Kai acuh dengan nada kesal, "Kenapa kalian semua melihat ku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Acara ini hanya terjadi setahun sekali, jonginnie" sosok yang paling tua mencoba memberi tahu.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Berhentilah protes atau kulitmu akan semakin gelap!"

"Hyung!" pekik Kai agak keras membuat sosok yang sejak tadi damai dalam tidurnya sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tanda bahwa ia akan bangun sebentar lagi.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, kkamjong" Suho geleng-geleng kepala karena tingkah adik kecilnya lalu berkata lagi, "Ayo kita semua keluar, bersiaplah dengan apa yang harus kalian lakukan" perintahnya yang langsung mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari semua member termasuk Kai yang sudah sangat kesal. Mereka kemudian keluar dengan langkah perlahan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini sedang kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh tegap Sehun.

* * *

Sehun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Laki-laki bermarga Oh itu kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya yang sangat pegal itu dan mencoba bertanya apa yang dilakukan hyung nya di jam semalam ini.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun agak pelan karena kelelahan. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tidak juga merubah ekspresi datarnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Kenapa kau ke kamarku semalam ini?" Tanyanya sekali lagi namun Baekhyun tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menarik paksa kedua tangan Sehun agar segera turun dari tempat tidur, membuat pemuda itu agak terhuyung di buatnya. Sehun terus menanyakan hal yang sama ketika Baekhyun kini justru menariknya agak cepat keluar dari kamarnya, namun tetap saja Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Sehun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang sampai akhirnya kedua mata elangnya menangkap sebuah banner besar dengan tulisan juga foto masa kecilnya yang di pasang di dekat jendela dormnya itu.

 **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, OH SEHUN!**

Sehun baru hendak berbicara lagi namun semua yang ia ingin katakan mendadak tertahan di tenggorokannya karena melihat kini seluruh member keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday' dengan suara riang nan keras. Kai, Chanyeol, dan Lay membawa beberapa balon beraneka warna seperti yang Sehun lihat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke - 8 tahun. Lalu ada juga Kyungsoo yang membawa sebuah kue lengkap dengan lilin yang menunjukan umurnya. Sehun ingin menangis saat itu juga, bahagia karena memiliki teman-teman yang sangat peduli dengannya. Teman-teman yang selalu ada di sisinya dalam keadaan apapun.

Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sehun dan Chen memberi tahu Sehun untuk segera mengucapkan permintaannya secepat mungkin karena lilin di atas kue itu akan segera meleleh. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan cepat dan menutup kedua matanya, mulai mengucapkan permintaannya di dalam hati. Dan setelahnya selesai, ia kembali membuka matanya dan meniup lilin di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, maknae!" Seru para member bersamaan dan Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang lengket menempel di pipinya. Ia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum bodoh dengan krim kue yang masih mengotori tangannya.

"Yak! Hyung!" Teriak Sehun sambil mengejar Chanyeol yang kini mulai melumuri semua member dengan krim lengket yang membuat mereka jengkel. Akhirnya mereka semua berakhir saling mengejar dan kue ulang tahun Sehun tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi bentuknya sekarang.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 17 April 2016**_

Kedua mata rusa itu menatap gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang di jalanan kota Seoul itu dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kini dirinya kembali ke tempat yang dulunya menjadi rumah keduanya, tempat yang pernah menjadi saksi bagaimana bahagianya seorang Xi Luhan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Juga kota yang menjadi saksi cerita asmaranya dengan namja jangkung berkulit seputih susu itu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat ketika Sehun kembali menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan usahanya untuk melupakan laki-laki itu selama ini hancur dalam sekejab saja. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melamun, mobil yang sejak tadi di tumpanginya sudah berhenti di depan salah satu gedung yang Luhan ketahui adalah hotek yang akan menjadi tempatnya tinggal beberapa hari ini.

Ia tersenyum menyapa beberapa resepsionis yang juga menyapanya dengan senyum malu-malu. Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 12. Luhan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan kedua kakinya berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang lansung memaparkan pemandangan ibukota negara Korea Selatan tersebut.

Ia mengamati mobil-mobil yang terlihat kecil sedang berlalu lalang di bawahnya. Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum nanti melakukan pekerjaannya. Namun ia memilih untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu karena kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu tangan mungilnya meraih remote televisi yang berada di nakas dan menyalakan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada di hadapannya. Acara yang pertama Luhan liat adalah berita tentang kondisi kota Seoul hari ini. Namun karena bosan, ia mengganti channelnya hingga tangannya berhenti di salah satu channel yang sedang menampilkan iklan sebuah restoran. Namun bukan itu yang membuat jantung Luhan kembali berdegub amat keras.

Karena ia melihat Oh Sehun. Namja yang sampai sekarang mungkin masih ia cintai.

Sehun tersenyum sangat manis dengan member lainnya di iklan itu. Luhan menatap teman-teman lamanya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Ia begitu merindukan mereka, ia ingin segera menemui mereka hari ini juga. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia takut. Takut jika nanti ia tidak bisa berpisah lagi dengan teman-temannya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Pipinya bersemu ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang sangat rindukan akhir-akhir ini terdengar dari televisi. Ia ingin menangis karena frustasi. Nyatanya tujuannya ke Seoul yang awalnya untuk bekerja sekaligus menenagkan pikirannya justru membuat lembaran luka lama yang sudah lama ia tutup rapat-rapat justru kembali terbuka.

Luhan tidak kuat lagi. Ia mematikan televisi di hadapannya dengan cepat lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Dan tangisannya pun pecah. Tangisan memilukan yang suaranya terbungkam karena bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia kalah. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya.

Karena sampai kapanpun jauh di lubuk hatinya, nama Sehun akan selalu ada di dalamnya

* * *

"Aku pulang" Ujar Sehun ketika baru saja memasuki pintu dorm dan tidak ada satupun yang menjawab sahutannya seperti biasa. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan juga Chen yang nampak berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah , namun langkah nya terhenti ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

"Benarkah? Luhan hyung tiba di Seoul siang ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada terkejut yang di jawab anggukan oleh Chen.

"Lalu mengapa ia tidak menghubungi kita?" Kyungsoo ikut berbicara dengan suara lirih karena ia juga sangat merindukan 'kakaknya' itu, "Apakah ia membenci kita?"

"Hei mana mungkin Luhan hyung seperti itu" Chen berkata sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Ti-dak-mung-kin" Tambahnya dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Mereka bertiga sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanSehun karena saat ini mereka masih terus membicarakan Luhan, nama yang Sehun tidak ingin dengar lagi sejak hari dimana Luhan pergi dan tidak menghubunnginya sama sekali.

Luhannya datang. Luhannya kembali.

"Tapi..." Kyungsoo memberikan jeda membuat Baekhyun dan Chen menghentikan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka berdua. "Apa Sehun tahu tentang ini?"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Baik Baekhyun dan Chen tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. mereka sendiri belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika tahu Luhannya ada di kota yang sama dengan dirinya saat ini. Menghirup udara yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya suara Sehun terdengar dan memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tahu apa?" Tanya pemuda itu santai sambil duduk di sebelah Chen seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, Hyung?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"A-ah itu, ki-ki-"

"Kita sedang membicarakan rencana tentang liburan nanti" Jawab Baekhyun cepat memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang tergagap, "Ya benar liburan. Sebelum kita mengadakan comeback nanti"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun lalu menegak bubble tea yang baru saja ia beli.

"Ya. Tentu saja, memang apalagi yang akan kita bicarakan" Chen tertawa hambar sendirian lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "ah mengapa perutku sakit sekali"

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak memakan daging unta" sahut Baekhyun asal lalu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chen.

"sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu, Bacon" balasnya jengkel lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aku istirahat dulu, Hyung" Sehun ikut bangkit dari duduknya tepat setelah Chen menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. "Sampai bertemu saat makan malam nanti" Lanjutnya lalu tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ke kamarnya dengan satu nama yang terus-menerus menghantui pikirannya. Xi Luhan.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 18 April 2016**_

"Kau bekerja keras hari ini, Luhan" Ujar seorang staff ketika Luhan sedang menegak minumannya di tempat rias.

"Ya begitulah, sudah resiko yang harus ku terima jika bekerja menjadi artis, Noona" Balas Luhan sopan lalu duduk dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau berniat pergi mengelilingi Seoul hari ini?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan setelahnya ia mengangkat kedua bahunya menunjukkan bahwa ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya, "MUngkin jika aku sudah tidak ada shooting, aku akan mencoba mengunjungi beberapa tempat"

"Baguslah, aku tahu kau juga merindukan kota ini bukan?" staff itu tersenyum lalu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Ah sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang. Sampai bertemu nanti, Luhan" staff itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Melihat sedikit kota ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

"Tidak usah menunggu, aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti" Perintah Luhan ketika ia sudah sampai di salah satu tempat yang ia rindukan. "Akan kuhubungi kau jika aku butuh bantuan" Tambahnya.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan kini ia menatap kedai sederhana yang kini berada di hadapannya. Luhan tidak lupa untuk memakai masker dan topi agar keberadaaan dirinya tidak di sadari oleh para fans nya. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai itu, mengamati secara menyeluruh interior kedai bubble tea itu. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia kesini. Hanya saja jumlah kursi dan meja di kedai itu kini di tambah beberapa.

Sebuah memori indah terputar di benaknya. Ingatan saat dulu dirinya dan Sehun yang selalu datang ke kedai ini jika mereka sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka. Mereka berdua akan datang kesini, lalu duduk di bangku yang terletak di sudut kedai. Lalu mereka akan saling bercerita tanpa ada jeda diantaranya.

Langkah Luhan terhenti di depan kasir yang kini sedang menanyakan apa yang ingin lelaki berdarah Cina itu beli.

"Chocolate bubble satu, noona" Pesan Luhan sopan lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya. Tak lama kemudian pesanannyya sudah selesai dan berjalan meninggalkan kedai itu. Takut semakin banyak kenangan yang akan terputar kembali jika ia terlalu lama disana.

Dan setelah jalan Luhan sudah agak jauh, seseorang turun dari dalam mobilnya lalu menatap punggung Luhan dengan tatapan menerawang.

 _Apa itu...Luhannya?_

* * *

"Haha…Iya-iya aku mengerti…tutup mulutmu itu naga je—Oh, kau sudah pulang Sehun?" Tanya Suho sambil menjauhkan ponsel yang sejak tadi menempel di telinga kanannya sejenak. Sehun mengeluarkan kunci mobil Suho dari dalam saku jaketnya lalu melemparnya dengan cepat ke arah leadernya ini.

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan mobilmu" ucapnya lalu sedikit melirik ponsel Suho yang Nampak di acuhkan oleh pemiliknya. "Apa itu Kris Hyung?"

"Oh, astaga aku melupakannya!" Suho dengan cepat kembali mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Astaga, maafkan aku Kris. Aku melupakanmu karena kedatangan makhluk bermuka datar ini." Sindir Suho yang di hadiahi tatapan kesal dari si maknae.

"Katakan pada Kris gege, mana hadiahku!" bisik Sehun lalu duduk di hadapan Suho.

"Kris, si albino ini meminta hadiah darimu"

 _"hadiah? Mana alibino itu? Aku ingin bicara"_

Suho kembali menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan memberikan nya pada Sehun yang kini sedang kebingungan. Namun ketika Suho mengatakan Kris ingin berbicara padanya, Sehun segera meraih ponsel itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Aku mau hadiahku" Ujar Sehun sangat datar tanpa ada nada memohon sama sekali. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi tingkah laku maknae uniknya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah," Sehun terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya agak kasar tanda bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak begitu setuju dengan apa yang di usulkan oleh Kris, "Minggu depan batasnya. Kutunggu kadomu, Hyung"

Dan setelah nya, Sehun kembali menyerahkan ponsel Suho lalu bangkit meninggalkan leadernya yang terus bertanya padanya sendirian.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, 19 April 2016_**

"Hari ini kau bebas, Luhan. Kau bisa pergi kemana pun" sang manager member tahu Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hotelnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah mendengarkan berita itu. Berarti hari ini dia bisa bersantai dan benar-benar menikmati liburannya di kota Seoul.

"Jadwalmu dimulai lagi lusa. Jadi nikmati waktumu sebaik mungkin" sang manager berdiri lalu mengenakan sunglasses yang ia ambil dari dalam tas nya. "Karena aku juga akan menikmati liburan ku ini sebaik mungkin" Katanya menggerling kepada Luhan, membuat lelaki mungil itu terkekeh melihat tingkah managernya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lusa, Luhan!" Katanya girang lalu pintu kamar terdengar tertutup bersama dengan hilangnya si manager dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan meraih ponselnya yang terletak di nakas, mencoba mencari adakah tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi hari ini. Namun saat ia sedang mencari, suatu tempat terfikirkan olehnya. Ia kemudian mengenakan baju santainya juga jaket dan maskernya dan berjalan menuju tempat itu sebelum hari menjadi siang dan semakin banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

Gedung SM Entertaiment.

* * *

Luhan sudah berdiri di depan gedung yang dulunya menjadi tempatnya berlatih. Ia merindukan masa-masanya saat masih menjadi trainee juga masa-masa saat dirinya berlatih di gedung ini menjelang comebacknya.

Memori-memori indah itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya, membuat dirinya menghangat mengingat saat dulu dirinya pernah mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat peduli dan menyayangi dirinya. Juga mempunyai seseorang yang mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hatinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah cukup lama disana. Juga mulai banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Membuat Luhan takut seseorang menyadari keberadaaan dirinya dan membuat heboh lingkungan sekitar itu.

Luhan kemudian berbalik dan saat itu juga dirinya menabrak dada seseorang hingga keduanya tersungkur jatuh di depan gedung

Tunggu…. Luhan mengenali aroma ini…

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Luhan kemudian mendongak dan tatapan mata rusanya bertemu dengan tatapan setajam elang yang diberikan oleh orang yang kini sedang berada di bawahnya. Seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Orang yang masih membuat jantungnya berdegub tak karuan seperti dahulu.

Ia bertemu dengan Sehunnya… pelindungnya …

"Apa kau merindukan ku?"

* * *

Sehun sedikit menggerutu ketika Baekhyun memintanya untuk datang ke gedung SM untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Alasannya karena Sehun adalah orang yang paling bebas saat itu dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Tadi pagi hanya dirinya yang masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya bahkan ketika matahari telah menunjukkan cahayanya.

Sehun turun dari mobil yang ia pinjam dari Suho lalu berjalan dengan langkah ogah-ogahan. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubugi Kai dan mengajaknya bertemu sehabis ini. Namun sebelum niatnya itu terkabul, ia justru di tabrak oleh seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang dengan posisi orang itu di atasnya.

Ia hendak mengumpat bahkan mengutuk seseorang yang barusan saja menabrak dirinya dan membuat harinya semakin buruk. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika aroma sosok yang berada di atasnya ini menyelinap masuk ke dalam hidungnya, Aroma yang sangat Sehun rindukan karena sudah lama tidak bisa menciumnya.

Ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok yang kini sedang menutup matanya. Jantungnya seperti merosot ke dalam perut karena terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di atasnya saat ini.

Luhannnya… malaikatnya…

Tatapan keduanya bertemu ketika Luhan ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. Walaupun tatapannya berbeda, namun ada sesuatu yang sama yang terpancar dari mata keduanya. Kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan setelah hingga lebih dari 15 menit mereka berdua sama-sama diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing di kafe terdekat.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang melamun sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar tiba-tiba namun dengan cepat ia mengontrol wajahnya ke ekspresi semula, "seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat baik"

Hening. Sehun dan Luhan kembali diam karena terlalu banyak yang ingin mereka sampaikan hingga mereka bingung apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan di kesempatan ini.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?" suara lelaki yang lebih muda kembali terdengar agak kecewa, "Apa aku benar-benar sudah tidak penting bagimu?"

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu" Luhan membalas dengan panik ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. "Apa kabarmu?"

Sehun awalnya ingin mengacuhkan pertanyaan Luhan, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjawab dengan sedikit sindiran yang ia berikan kepada Luhan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku berantakan"

Luhan sedikit menyerengit ketika mendapatkan jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih muda daripada dirinya itu, "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja"

"Aku? Baik-baik saja?" Sehun tertawa miris dan Luhan mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sehunnya. "Mungkin secara fisik aku terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun batinku saat ini sangat berantakan" Lanjutnya lalu menyesap Hot Cappuccino yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan kedua insan tersebut.

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya, namun ia urungkan niatnya dan kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Berdebat dengan pria bermarga Oh itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat mengingat emosi keduanya yang belum stabil saat ini. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua akan bertengkar hebat dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Luhan tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Luhan mencoba berpikir, mencari jalan lain agar keduanya bisa lebih tenang dan membicarakan masalah di antara keduanya yang masih menggantung hingga sekarang. Karen jujur saja ia tidak mau dirinya dan Sehun seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu hari ini. Aku akan melakukannya" Ucap Luhan akhirnya membuat Sehun yang sedang mengaduk Hot Cappucinno nya mendongak menatap pria berdarah Cina itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Biarkan aku—" Luhan memberikan jeda lalu menarik nafasnya agak dalam, "Biarkan aku melakukan apapun untukmu hari ini. Kita juga harus menyelesaikan masalah kita yang belum selesai, Oh Sehun"

Sehun Nampak berpikir sejenak namun akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah, temani aku hari ini hingga malam hari"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika mobil mewah itu berjalan masuk menuju basement hotel. Kedua insan yang berada di dalam mobil itu nampak berbicara sangat akrab setelah hampir seharian keduanya berjalan bersama menuju beberapa tempat di kota Seoul yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi. Dan selama sehari itu pula, Luhan merasa seperti ia sedang bersama dengan Sehunnya yang dulu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena sebenci apapun mereka pada masing-masing, cinta mereka mengalahkan rasa benci itu.

Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk masuk dan mandi terlebih dahulu karena tubuh mereka yang sudah kotor dan berkeringat dan usulan itu di terima dengan senang hati oleh Sehun. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Luhannya kini seperti Luhannya yang dulu. Luhannya yang bawel dan perhatian kepadanya.

"Kau menyimpan kaus ini?" Tanya Sehun ketika Luhan memberikannya sebuah kaos yang Sehun ketahui adalah kaos yang ia beli sepasang bersama Luhan saat mereka berada di Cina. Sehun mempunyai pasangannya di dorm. Luhan memandang Sehun lalu menampakan senyumnya yang semanis gula, "Mengapa aku harus membuangnya?"

Sehun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat Luhan. Entah mengapa ia merasa senyuman Luhan memiliki magnet yang bisa membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya saja, "Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu" Katanya kemudian seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi hotel itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu merapihkan barang-barangnya yang berantakan.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi kepada Luhan yang kini sedang berjongkok di tepi ranjangnya. Sehun terus berjalan mendekat namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Luhan berteriak dan memintanya untuk menjauh terlebih dahulu. Mau tidak mau Sehun mengikuti kemauan Luhan dan berhenti di tempatnya sambil melihat ke berbagai sudut kamar itu.

"Tutup matamu sebentar" Perintah Luhan membuat dahi Sehun berkerut samar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tutup saja matamu sekarang!" Ujar Luhan sedikit kesal karena Sehun tidak juga memenuhi keinginannya. Mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang berubah, lelaki bermarga Oh itu segera menutup matanya dengan cepat membuat Luhan terkikik karenanya. Sehun mendengar langkah Luhan yang kian mendekat dan kini ia merasakan tubuh Luhan berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang—Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkar di lehernya. Namja jangkung itu kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sebuah syal biru muda kini telah melingkar di lehernya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan melakukan ini untuknya, namun akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab dengan apa yang Luhan katakan setelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, albino" Ucapnya tulus. "Maaf aku baru memberikan kadonya sekarang"

Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar seperti idiot karena terlalu bahagia hari ini. Kejadian hari ini sungguh di luar dugaannya dan ia sangat bahagia karena hal itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan dirinya denga Luhan lalu menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Mengagumi setiap inchi lekuk wajah Luhan.

Bibir mereka sudah nyaris bersentuhan namun Sehun terdiam sejenak di depan bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang memburu membelai wajahnya.

"Terima kasih telah datang ke hidupku" Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Sehun dan setelahnya tidak ada yang berbicara lagi karena kita bibir mereka telah menempel satu sama lain. Berawal dari hanya menempel, Sehun mulai berani menyesap bibir Luhan dan melumatnya. Dan pemuda itu sangat bersyukur karena Luhan tidak menolak apa yang ia lakukan.

Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam. Sehun terus mengejar bibir Luhan, tidak memberikan kesempatan sama sekali kepada bibir tipis itu untuk kabur. Tangan kanannya kini merengkuh pinggang Luhan, menariknya agar lebih dekat dan tidak pergi kemana lagi. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"mmh…" Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan sensual, membuat Luhan tidak bisa tidak terbuai dengan perbuatan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Bibir mereka bertautan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan memukul dada Sehun perlahan, memberi tahu kepadanya kalau dirinya tidak bernafas dengan normal karena perlakuan Sehun. Saliva –entah milik siapa- mengalir di dagu Luhan dan Sehun dengan sigap membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Namun ketika Luhan akan menjawab, ia lebih dulu memotongnya "Tidak perlu dijawab. Aku akan mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri"

Sehun hampir menyatukan kembali bibir mereka jika saja ponselnya tidak bordering dengan nama leadernya yang terpampang di layar. Ia mendegus kesal karena lagi-lagi leadernya itu mengganggu waktunya dengan Luhan.

"Aku pulang dulu" Katanya akhirnya, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, oke?"

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun segera bergegas kembali ke dorm nya setekah sebelumnya ia mengecup kening dan kedua kelopak mata Luhan cukup lama. Luhan memandang tubuh tegap Sehun hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar hotelnya, namun saat ia hendak mengambil ponselnya, matanya menangkap jaket Sehun yang tertinggal di hotelnya. Ia kemudian meraih jaket itu dan segera berlari menuju basement.

Namun sesampainya disana, Luhan melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Ia melihat Sehun dan Irene yang merupakan hoobae nya dulu di sana.

Dan Irene berada di pelukan Oh Sehun.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, 20 April 2016_**

Sehun bangun paling pagi diantara member yang lain dan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special baginya—ah mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sehun berdandan setampan mungkin di depan kaca, membuat Kyungsoo – satu-satunya member yang terlah terbangun pagi itu kebingungan karena ulah si maknae.

Setelah selesai merias dirinya, Sehun segera mengambil kunci mobil Suho dan langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan member yang lain. Karena Luhan adalah yang terpenting baginya.

Mobil yang di kendarai Sehun sudah tiba di basement hotel yang Luhan tempati dan ia berniat segera turun dari dalam mobil sebelum kedua mata elangnya menangkap sosok mungil yang sangat ia cintai sedang berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki sambil terus bercanda tawa bersama. Tanpa sadar genggaman Sehun pada stir mobil mengeras melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Ketika melihat Luhan akan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, Sehun meloncat dengan cepat dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri sosok bermata rusa itu dan menariknya dengan cepat ke tempat yang lebih sepi tanpa mempedulikan omelan Luhan yang tidak suka karena tangannya di tarik dengan paksa oleh Sehun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan—"

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun langsung tanpa basa basi. Luhan terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sehun. Namun ketika akhirnya mengerti apa yang Sehun bicarakan, ia ingin sekali berkata kalau orang yang bersamanya tadi adalah salah satu asistennya yang kebetulan ia minta untuk mengantarnya mengelilingi kota Seoul sendirian. Tetapi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat hatinya bahkan masih sangat panas sekarang.

"Aku bertanya padamu apa ia kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Ya" jawab Luhan dengan enteng dan saat itu juga ia melihat wajah Sehun yang mengeras, "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu bukan? Jadi bisakah kau melepas tanganku sekarang? Kekasihku sudah menunggu lama. Ia pasti bingung kemana aku pergi" Ujar Luhan santai namun efeknya sangat dahsyat bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin" Tangan Sehun kini beralih mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan. "Kau pasti berbohong"

"Mengapa aku harus berbohong?" balas Luhan tak mau kalah. "Asal kau tahu saja, Oh Sehun. Aku sangat bahagia dengannya. Ia bisa menuruti semua keinginanku. Ia tidak egois dan yang pasti ia sangat setia sehingga aku sangat nyaman dengannnya. Berbanding jauh dengan dirimu"

Sehun merasakan dirinya seperti di sambar petir di pagi hari. Ia menatap Luhan putus asa lalu menunduk karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cengkraman tangannya di bahu Luhan mengendur dan kesempatan ini di pakai Luhan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Maaf mengatakan hal seperti itu. Namun kau harus tahu bagaimana egoisnya dirimu" Katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di tempat itu. Dan setelah Luhan menghilang, sebulir air mata lolos dari matanya. Kenyataan yang barusan ia dengarkan menampar telak dirinya, membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga.

* * *

"Apalagi yang kita butuhkan, Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Kai sambil mendorong keranjang belanja yang sudah terisi dengan berbagai macam kebutuhan. Sebenarnya mereka datang ke supermarket beramai-ramai. Namun sesampainya disana, semua orang menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Kai dan Kyungsoo di sana.

"Tolong ambilkan saus tomat dan setelah ini kita bisa segera ke kasir" Perintah Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendahului Kai. Kai hanya bisa mematuhi perintah Kyungsoo karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan ia bisa segera kembali ke rumah dan tidur di kasur empuknya.

Setelah selesai membayar, Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri supermarket sambil mencari member yang lain. Namun bukannya menemukan member yang lain, kedua mata Kyungsoo justru menangkap Luhan yang kini sedang berjalan dengan seseorang.

"Luhan hyung?" Tanyanya ragu ada dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas sosok yang kini sedang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. "Luhan Hyung!" Pekik Kyungsoo agak keras membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang menatapnya saat ini. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo juga Kai.

"Hai Kyungsoo" sapanya lalu kini menatap sosok yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo, "Hai Kai"

"Luhan?" suara lain terdengar dari arah yang berlawanan dan setelahnya, Luhan melihat Suho yang diikuti member lain (tanpa Sehun) sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan girang lalu segera memberinya pelukan.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu!"

"Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung jangan pergi lagi"

Luhan ingin menangis mendengar semua kalimat yang diucapkan para member untuknya. Ternyata mereka tidak pernah melupakan Luhan, apapun yang terjadi mereka adalah teman sejati.

"Oh ya" suara Chanyeol membuat yang lain terdiam, "Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan Hyung? Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di dorm?" usulnya.

Member yang lain dengan serempak menyetujui usulan Chanyeol lalu kemudian mereka menarik Luhan untuk berjalan bersama mereka.

* * *

Luhan tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Ia sekarang sedang berada di dorm lamanya dan makan bersama teman-temannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Hari sudah mulai sore ketika mereka memulai acara makan bersama itu. Luhan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa ketika mereka saling melemparkan lelucon yang sangat Luhan rindukan.

"Berhenti tertawa, idiot! Kau bisa tersedak!" Protes Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Berhenti mengomel, cantik. Atau aku akan mencium mu sekarang!" Balas Chanyeol yang di susul gelak tawa dari member yang lain dan juga pukulan Baekhyun karena merasa malu.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua menyanyikan lagu "Happy birthday" bersama lalu mengotori wajah Luhan dengan tepung terigu. Setelah selesai membuat kekacauan, semua member segera angkat kaki dengan alasannya masing-masing dan hanya menyisakan Luhan, Kyungsoo juga Xiumin.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia?" Tebak Xiumin melihat ekspresi Luhan yang berseri-seri. Lelaki bermata rusa itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan temannya itu tanpa sekalipun melepaskan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sayang hari ini Sehun menghilang. Kemana sebenarnya perginya anak itu?" Tanya Xiumin membuat kegiatan Luhan yang sedang mencuci piring sedikit tersendat karenanya. Mendengar apa yang di katakan Xiumin, Kyungsoo langsung teringat dengan apa yang ia ingin tanyakan sejak tadi.

"Luhan Hyung, apa laki-laki yang tadi adalah kekasihmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat mereka bertiga hening seketika. Luhan melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya lalu meletakkan piring terakhir di rak dan melepas sarung tangan karet yang ia gunakan.

"Ya, begitulah" Jawab Luhan seadanya membuat mata Kyungsoo dan Xiumin serempak membulat.

"Kau mempunyai kekasih, Hyung? Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mencoba memastikan dan dirinya terkejut ketika melihat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Mengapa Sehun harus sedih jika ia sendiri sudah mempunya kekasih?

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sehun? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Darimana kau tahu Sehun punya kekasih?" Xiumin bertanya sambil mengunyah keripik yang ia ambil dari lemari dapur.

"Itu—aku melihatnya kemarin. Berpelukan dengan Irene" Jelas Luhan sekedarnya karena jujur saja ia sudah tidak mau membahas masalah ini.

"Irene?" Xiumin memastikan dan Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, Hyung" Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan yang mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Luhan.

 _Apa yang salah?_

* * *

 _Sehun dan Irene hanya berteman, tidak lebih dari itu. Sehun menganggap Irene sebagai kakaknya, begitu pula sebaliknya._

Luhan berlari menuju basement hotel karena sampai tadi ia meninggalkan dorm, Sehun tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Luhan sedikit terkejut mendapati mobil yang biasa Sehun gunakan masih terparkir di tempat yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Membuat rasa bersalahnya kepada Sehun kian membesar.

 _Irene sering bercerita kalau Sehun sangat merindukanmu. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu Sehun ceritakan jika ia bertemu dengan Irene._

Luhan segera berlari masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet angka lantai dengan sedikit terburu. Ia tidak menemukan Sehun di dalam mobilnya maupun sekitarnya.

 _Mungkin saat itu Irene sedang ada masalah dan Sehun mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara memeluknya._

 _Ting!_

Luhan segera membelok ke arah kanan dan dirinya terhenyak ketika mendapati Sehun ada disana. Sedang duduk di depan pintu kamarnya dan menatap kosong ke depannya. Kondisi laki-laki itu cukup berantakan. Mantel yang ia gunakan tadi pagi sudah kusut berantakan. Rambutnya yang di sisir rapih kini sudah tidak berbentuk mungkin karena Sehun terus mengacaknya frustasi.

Mendengar ada langkah seseorang yang mendekat, Sehun menengok kearah Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lelah juga putus asa. Ia kemudian dengan cepat berdiri ketika Luhan sudah sampai tepat di hadapannya. Sehun baru hendak berbicara namun Luhan lebih dahulu menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam pintu kamar hotel dan mengajaknya untuk berbincang di dalam saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana sejak tadi?" Tanya Luhan agak kesal namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sehun.

"Menunggumu" Jawabnya lalu tersenyum sangat tipis, "Dan untuk meminta maaf"

"Meminta maaf?" Luhan menyerengit bingung.

"Iya, aku ingin meminta maaf" Sehun menegaskan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau menderita saat bersamaku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarinya"

"Ku fikir selama ini kau bahagia dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu. Namun nyatanya justru kebalikannya. Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku sejak awal? Mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri terus bersamaku jika kau sudah tidak nyaman?" Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka membuat dada Luhan terasa seperti di himpit karenanya.

Luhan masih diam, tak berani bersuara. Semua ini murni kesalahannya yang dengan mudahnya cemburu hanya karena melihat Sehun berpelukan dengan orang lain. Luhan melihat Sehun kini sedang melepaskan syal biru yang kemarin Luhan berikan padanya lalu melingkarkan syal itu di leher Luhan. "Aku rasa…. aku tidak pantas menerima ini"

"Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi malaikatku. Terima kasih telah mengajarkan padaku apa itu arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Terima kasih karena kau.. aku bisa merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia. Banyak sekali hal yang telah kau berikan padaku, sementara aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa, bukan? Oleh karena itu sebagai hadiah terakhirku, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia bersama kekasihmu dan aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian berdua." Sehun menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya sekali, "Aku berjanji. Jadi maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata dan lebih memilih menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk menciumnya tepat di bibir. Bibir mereka kembali bersatu dengan lembut, dengan tangan Luhan yang melingkar di leher Sehun seolah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan tetap mencintainya.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya diam mulai membalas perlakuan Luhan. Ia menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat dan memeluknya dengan erat. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi hanya pasif kini mulai membalas lumatan Luhan dan mendominasi kegiatan mereka.

Sehun merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika Luhan setelah ini akan menjauhinya. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Luhan seutuhnya mala mini. Di hari yang paling penting untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Mereka masih tenggelam dalam dunianya masing-masing sampai akhirnya Luhan melepaskan tautan keduanya terlebih dahulu. Membuat Sehun terdiam karena takut ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Mari kita luruskan terlebih dahulu" Katanya masih dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher Sehun. "Apa yang aku katakan tadi pagi semuanya tidak benar. Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun" Ia tersenyum lalu mengusap wajah tampan Sehun yang seperti sedang menunggu penjelasannya yang selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, aku hanya mereka-reka. Karena sampai kapanpun aku hanya milikmu dan aku hanya mencintaimu. Jadi tarik kembali kata-katamu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian" Luhan berujar sangat lembut membuat jantung Sehun kini berdegub sangat kencang karena rasa bahagia mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, kedua kelopak mata juga bibirnya lalu berkata "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun, Xiao Lu"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta Sehun yang sangat sederhana namun mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali lipat pada laki-laki tampannya. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Sehun sangat lembut dan dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Oh"

"Jadilah kekasihku?"

"Kau sedang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?" Luhan balik bertanya dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun. " _cih,_ tidak romantis **"**

"Apa susahnya tinggal menjawab Ya?" Sehun protes dengan bibir yang mengerucut tanda ia sudah sangat kesal. Jarang sekali Luhan melihat maknae ini aegyo di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" Ekspresi wajah Sehun langsung berubah sumringah dan Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Jadi…" Sehun kembali angkat suara, "Bisa kita lanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jahil yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Luhan terkekeh geli lalu menggerling menatap Sehun "Miliki aku malam ini, idiot"

Dan setelahnya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke ranjang yang akan menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua.

* * *

 _ **apa ini : ) /ngumpet di balik Luhan/**_

 _ **oke hello hello! ff ini dadakan banget beneran. ini aja baru kubuat semalem huhu:( jadi maafkan kalau banyak typo dan gaje banget**_

 _ **tadinya gamau buat. tapi akhinya mikir,**_ _ **sayang juga kalau ultah Luhan di lewatkan begitu**_ _ **saja:( ini aja udah telat update gegara**_ _ **sinyal error**_ _**tadinya mau buat pa**_ _ **s ultah**_ _ **sehun tapi jadwal padet banget /curhat/**_

 _ **ini aku ngayal yak ceritanya. jadi untuk kelanjutannya Luhan bakal kayak gimana apakah dia**_ _ **stay atau nggak**_ _ **silahkan kalian bayangka ma**_ _ **sing-ma**_ _ **sing /di cekek/**_

 _ **semoga kalian yang membaca ini menikmati. jangan lupa review fav**_ _ **s dan follownya/plak**_

 _ **oke maka**_ _ **sih guy**_ _ **s yang udah baca. kalau kalian juga baca 365, aku bakal lanjutin itu bentar lagi mungkin.**_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN**_

 _ **HAAPY BIRTHDAY LUHAN**_

 ** _ki_** _ **s**_ _ **se**_ _ **s and hug**_ _ **s, jimaeun**_


End file.
